


looking at the sun

by meclanitea



Series: A3 Bingo Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Outsider's Perspective, a3rarepairs2020, implied onesided banten - Freeform, knight x royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: Banri looks after Prince Tenma while the prince's knight is out and about.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: A3 Bingo Prompts Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834873
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	looking at the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Frizz! (If you have an ao3, link me and I'll gift it to you xD)
> 
> I know this is short - shorter than even the drabbles I usually write for my bingo challenge but I wanted to join rare pair week somehow so here we are (I'll probably post the BanTen and MasuMado here too even if not for the collection. The TaiTen one seems like it can potentially be lengthened)
> 
> Bingo Prompt: Knight x Royalty  
> Rare Pair Week prompt: Admiration/ **Jealousy**
> 
> This was just supposed to be a 3rd person pov. How did this sorta become bantenju? I blame Ashe.

Banri is seconds away from breaking his fist on a wall with the way his royal highness is pacing around. Prince Tenma has been walking the same path for who knows how long that Banri is surprised he has somehow not made a hole in the floor already.

Maybe he shouldn't be sitting around while his liege his wrecking himself with uneasiness so he guesses now is a good time to intervene. "My lord, is it really worth your nerves to worry about that-" no-good shithead "-knight of yours? He'll be back soon enough."

The prince halts suddenly and turns an admittedly pretty shade of red.

"My worries are for my brother!" He exclaims, looking much like a disturbed cat.

"You didn't seem to have a problem when I was the one assigned to Lord Misumi." Banri tried to lace his words with sarcasm, but even to him, they sounded awfully bitter.

"N-nonsense! I just-I didn't expect that Sir Hyoudou would be chosen for the expedition. After all, he's my knight." Prince Tenma looks away, biting his lip.

Banri exhales a sigh. He's known that Hyoudou and the prince had some kind of dance of feelings going on the glaring difference of their social statuses and because the two of them are dense as fuck in regard to most things, but he didn't think it was this bad.

Banri isn't sure whether his liege is worried about Hyoudou's health or Hyoudou somehow falling head over heels for Prince Misumi. If it's the latter, then he's serving the most oblivious prince ever. Has he never seen the way Hyoudou looks at him? Like a sunflower that faces the sun. The only thing Hyoudou seems to adore as much as the prince are sweets and his own family.

"Hyoudou will be fine, my lord. Didn't he do a declaration right in front of everyone of coming back to you?" Hyoudo had knelt down in front of the prince when doing so. It could have been a declaration of love if someone looked at it a certain way, and, to Banri, it basically was.

Instead of getting flustered as Banri predicted, Tenma goes silent. The tips of his mouth curl up into a small, fond smile.

"He did, didn't he?" He whispers in a gentle tone he doesn't often hear with the prince.

There's a knot in Banri's stomach and he's not so sure he wants to examine that right now. Or ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come scream about A3 with me on twitter @meclanitea


End file.
